Fun and Games
by NovaArbella
Summary: A birthday fic for NightmarePrince. 2 OC's have a fun moment together.


This started out as a drabble for a buddy of mine, but seems to have turned itself into a one-shot.

So, anyway, Happy Birthday to NightmarePrince, king of killing off characters and giving his readers nightmares about blood fountains and human skin rugs! The two characters mentioned in this story are his OC's from his spectacular Lord of Shadows series. I felt like the poor things needed their own story with nothing but happy sunshine and hugs, so here it is. :)

Fun and Games

(And Happy Glitter Unicorn Rainbows, Dammit!)

Remy Lupin stalked across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, his eyes narrowed to improve his focus, his nostrils flared in order to pick up even the smallest trace of his prey. He was glad for the werewolf traits that he'd inherited from the grandfather he had been loosely named for, but had never met.

Actually, Remy was glad for all of the traits that he'd been lucky enough to inherit.

He knew that, in the wizarding world, he was considered a mixed bag of genes, but he only saw advantage in that. Sure he was a mix of werewolf, Metamorphmagus, and veela, but really, how could that possibly be bad? He could see, hear, and smell far better than any normal wizard, he could change his appearance at will, and he'd been kissed by the legendary veela beauty. Not to mention the veela temper. Remy had never found a reason to be ashamed of any of these things, even when certain aspects of society indicated that he should be.

He would often look in the mirror for things to be shamefaced about, but he never found any. He was satisfied with his wolfish grin, his shock of neon green hair, and the muscled body that he barely had to maintain. He felt that his various piercings and tattoos simply added to his allure.

He knew someone else who agreed with him. It was that someone else that he was stalking around, looking for. That someone was Demitria Pierce, who was currently slyly evading him across the castle grounds.

He didn't usually dare to call her Demitria unless he was in the mood to be roughed up a bit. Truthfully though, he kind of liked it when she roughed him up and had been using her full first name with increasing regularity since early this year.

They had been friends since second year, but sometime during their fifth year Remy had suddenly started noticing things about his longtime friend. Girlie things. The kind of things that could drive a boy crazy. Remy was starting to realize that he kind of liked being driven crazy by girlie things and he had the feeling that Demi knew it.

Lately they had fallen into the habit of playing this little hide and stalk game when they'd get bored. He knew that she was always looking for ways to mislead him, but so far had been unsuccessful. His werewolf senses were hard to allude. This time though, it seemed like she might have finally been successful. He really had no idea where she had hidden herself and he'd already been all over the castle and most of the grounds.

Right now he was heading to the lake to see if she'd somehow disguised herself in among the rushes and reeds. If he didn't find her there, he was out of ideas since he had yet to pick up even a trace of the scent of her perfume to give him clues. The perfume, which he was able to detect even when she hadn't put any on for a few days, was usually how he tracked her, but it seemed like this time she'd managed to find a way to cover up the scent.

Stymied, he stood at the lakes edge with his hands on his hips. She wasn't here and he was truly out of ideas. Grudgingly, he realized that he really had to give her credit this time. He was going to have to admit defeat, so he pulled out his wand and cast the Patronus charm, which he had learned from his father, who had learned from none other than Harry Potter, before Harry had snapped and turned dangerously, mad.

Harry had practically raised his dad and had always taken great pleasure in teaching Teddy all the best spells. Teddy, in turn, had nostalgically taught Remy spells that children twice his age hadn't learned yet. Remy had been casting Patroni since before he'd come to Hogwarts.

In this instance the Patronus would act like a search dog and find Demi for him.

The silvery wolf burst forth from his wand, but instead of streaking away to some remote part of the castle, it trotted out about a foot into the lake and stood hanging over the water. He furrowed his brow in confusion for a minute. Suddenly another Patronus broke through the surface of the water and went to stand by his own.

Remy blinked in befuddlement at the smaller, more feminine shimmering wolf as he turned to study the waters rippling surface, cocking his head when he noticed something moving under the gentle waves. Whatever it was, it was coming toward the bank he was standing on.

Curiously kneeling down so that he could see beneath the water better, he suddenly realized that he was looking right into Demi's face. Her features were strangely distorted, but before he could process what he was seeing and how it was possible, she burst through the surface of the water, her head totally encased in some kind of fishbowl bubble. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him headfirst into the chilly lake.

He gasped in shock as his head submerged, dulling all the wolf senses that usually served him so well. A hundred thoughts flew around in his mind, the strongest of which was, 'I can't believe she beat me this time'.

He felt her let go and flailed around, popping his head above water at the same time she laughingly did the same. Demi didn't laugh very often, and as he studied her, at a loss for words for so many reasons, he finally recognized the Bubble Head Charm that they'd learned a few weeks ago and cursed her creativity at the same time he admired it.

Yes, Demitria Pierce was really something else, he thought as he studied her eyes, dancing with mischief and triumph. Something he was starting to realize that he wanted more of in his life.


End file.
